Si yo le importara
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kaoru ha tenido un problema en casa y decide irse unos días donde una amiga. Kenshin, que no la apoyó en su momento, comienza a echarla en falta. Una historia sencilla y sin pretensiones.


**Si yo le importara.**

**Acto único**

**….**

La mañana era fría, pero sorprendentemente brillante. Kaoru se sintió bien mientras caminaba al pueblo, para comprar un poco de pescado para el desayuno. Ese día estaba muy antojada de comer salmón.

La noche anterior había caído una suave llovizna y todo lo que permanecía mojado reflejaba el sol en sus aguas. Una vez, cerca del puerto, Kaoru vio a una mujer con unas impresionantes piedras de colores en el cuello, que reflejaban todos los colores a la luz, tal como en ese momento las gotas de agua sobre las ramas desnudas de los árboles, o la hierba a la orilla del camino. Pensó que incluso el invierno tenía su encanto. Pronto empezarían las nevadas.

Llegó a su destino sin mayores problemas y compró su alimento. Normalmente desayunaba miso, pero el día anterior le habían pagado. Quería ver la carita de Yahiko ante el pescado, y la mirada feliz de Kenshin cuando se lo pasara. Regresó a casa tras media hora de caminata.

Cortó un poco de salmón cocido al horno y se imaginó su sabor con el arroz que Kenshin le había preparado la noche anterior. Sería maravilloso comer ese manjar, asi que muy contenta, fue a despertar a Yahiko. El muchacho se talló los ojos y refunfuñando salió de la habitación.

Kaoru se colocó frente a la puerta de Kenshin. Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, él hablo desde dentro.

-Salgo de inmediato.-

-Esperaré en el comedor.- dijo la joven, y regresó a la cocina a disponer el alimento.

**….**

Sanosuke llegó temprano por la mañana al dojo Kamiya, y luego de darse un merecido baño en la bañera, para disipar su resaca tras una infructuosa noche de apuestas, se encontró en la cocina con un rico pescado. Posiblemente los dioses, apiadados al ver su lamentable situación financiera, lo pusieron ahí para él. Su estómago gruñó y él no esperó más señales para instalarse a comer, de tal manera que cuando Kaoru lo descubrió, sólo quedaban las espinas sobre el plato.

Si Kaoru hubiese sido en ese momento un hombre de la contextura de Sanosuke, lo hubiera molido a palos, a puñetazos, rodillazos y mangazos.

Pero no lo era. Repentinamente todo su esfuerzo, sus pensamientos y deseos para esa mañana se encontraban en el estómago de Sano, siendo digeridos apaciblemente por él.

Sanosuke supo que estaba en peligro cuando Kaoru, muy pálida, no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, de modo que se puso nervioso, pero trató de aligerarlo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Eh, chiquilla… qué delicia me dejaste. ¿Hay más? Podrías convidarme, no seas tacaña.

**…..**

Kenshin salió de su habitación con la espada al cinto y se encontró con Yahiko que venía del baño. Le sonrió a modo de saludo y fue cuando empezaron los gritos.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas la desfachatez de pedirme más!

-Pero vamos, Jou-chan, no te enfades. Te quedó mejor que otras veces.

-¡No era para ti! Eres un… un… ¡un sinverguenza!-

-Mide las palabras de tu boca, Jou-chan. Simplemente ví esas cosas aquí… -

-¿No te diste cuenta, acaso? ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Todo lo que hay aquí es mío, empezando por esa toalla! - dijo quitándole rápidamente una que Sano traía en el cuello.- ¡Y ese pescado era mío también. No tenías derecho a comerlo sin preguntar!

Sanosuke registró en alguna parte de su mente que Kaoru tenía razón, pero cuando vio aparecer a Kenshin y Yahiko, no quiso reconocer delante de ellos que la muchacha tenía motivo para estar enojada.

-Deberías agradecer que me como lo que preparas, porque en general es horrible. De hecho, me pregunto si eso no me matará algún día. Kenshin y Yahiko, los he salvado de las manos de esta mujer que es incapaz de hervir agua sin quemarla o malograrla de algún modo.-

-¿Qué acaso te comiste el desayuno que preparó Kaoru?… ¡De buena nos has salvado!

Kaoru miró a Yahiko y Sanosuke reírse del asunto de la comida y cuando estaba a punto de estallar en golpes y gritos, sintió como si algo se quebrara en su interior.

-No los tome en cuenta, no puede ser tan grave.- dijo Kenshin conciliador. Pero sus palabras, lejos de mejorar el ánimo de la joven, acabaron de hundirla más.

-¡Si es grave, es muy grave!- estalló.- ¡Porque todo lo malo que ustedes hacen, como meterse a una casa sin pedir permiso o comer lo de otro, o pedir prestado sin devolver nunca ese dinero lo ven como algo divertido, pero si yo reclamo por lo que costó mi esfuerzo, no tiene importancia!

-Vamos, Jou-chan, sólo se trató de una broma.-

-¡No, no fue una broma! Eres de lo peor y pasas por encima de mi y mi autoridad en esta casa. No te importan mis normas… y a ti, Yahiko… no valoras el tiempo que te he… -

Kaoru no pudo seguir. Sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta. Les dio la espalda para dominarse y respiró profundo.

-Jou-chan, sólo fue un pescadito.

-Se trataba de salmón.- dijo la joven entre dientes.

-Lo que sea, vamos… no seas tacaña… -

Kaoru se volvió a Sano.

-Cuando dejes de vivir de los demás y te partas el lomo para ganar tu dinero, y quieras agasajar a tu familia con algo, entonces ven y hablaremos de mi tacañería.

Kaoru tiritaba. Kenshin se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila, señorita Kaoru. Esto se puede resolver de otra manera.

La joven atravesó con sus ojos negros los violeta de Kenshin. Lo que se había roto dentro de ella acabó por pulverizarse.

-Tú sabes que estoy en lo correcto… pero no lo reconoces.

Kenshin escuchó su voz, y esta vez sintió un golpe dentro de él. Kaoru no le habló con rabia, pero si con una desilusión muy honda.

-Ustedes quieren salvar a las personas a cada rato… por eso no pueden entender que una mujer como yo tenga un deseo más sencillo, que es darles algo especial un día. En realidad, Kenshin tiene razón. Ya no importa. Hagan y decidan lo que quieran.

La joven salió de la estancia con toda la dignidad que pudo y dominando sus ganas de llorar. Llegó a su habitación y no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí. Sólo lo justo para tomar algunas cosas y salir de nuevo.

Kenshin la vio al cruzar el umbral del portón.

-Señorita Kaoru… -

La aludida levantó una mano para que no dijera nada más.

-Voy donde Tae y no estoy mintiendo. No vayas a buscarme, por favor. Haz eso al menos por mí.-

-Permítame que la acompañe, por favor.

-Haz lo que quieras. De todos modos me seguirás.-

Normalmente para Kenshin era fácil iniciar una conversación ligera sobre diferentes temas. El clima, el emperador, el precio del arroz, o los occidentales que se empezaban a ver por sus calles. Acompañó a Kaoru en el más absoluto silencio, porque intuyó que ella realmente no quería ser molestada.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí unos días. Te ayudaré en lo que quieras.- dijo Kaoru a su amiga tras saludarla. Kenshin no intervino, pero se sintió extraño al notar que Kaoru pedía alojamiento.- Lamento pedirte esto, pero no tengo donde más quedarme.

-No te preocupes, Kaoru. He ido a visitarte muy poco, pero me intereso por ti. Es el trabajo, sabes?, esclaviza mucho. Me siento muy feliz de que vengas a verme.-

Kenshin fue invitado al desayuno de ese día y se sentó junto a Kaoru. Luego de que le envolvieran algo para Yahiko, y de cerciorarse de que la chica quedaba bien, regresó a la casa.

**….**

Yahiko no hizo nada para evitar la partida de Kaoru, pero ahora que intentaba practicar a solas un movimiento sencillo, sentía que poco le resultaba. Kaoru siempre le decía algo sobre las caderas, las rodillas y la espalda y lo corregía inmediatamente. ¿Cómo saber que estaba bien alineado si no podía verse a sí mismo? Decidió preguntarle a Kenshin, que estaba barriendo el patio.

-No lo sé. Digo, sé que hay una postura especial para la escuela Kamiya, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no sabría decirte si la que me muestras, es la correcta.

-Pero entonces, ¿Cómo aprendiste tu técnica?

-Yo tenía un maestro que puso mucho énfasis en que fortaleciera mi musculatura.-

-Vaya… - dijo el niño admirado.- Tu maestro sabía realmente lo que hacía. No como Kaoru, que sólo sabe darme órdenes.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Mi maestro me echaba de la casa a las seis de la mañana. Cuando tenía tu edad, me tuvo un año completo golpeando el tronco de un árbol muy grande, todos los días, con una vara. En las primeras semanas mi manos no paraban de sangrar, y no podía entrar a la casa hasta el mediodía. O me daba una buena zurra. Así que me lavaba en un río que pasaba, que era muy helado.-

¿Golpear un árbol durante un año? A Yahiko eso no le pareció muy atractivo. Kenshin le enseñó la palma de sus manos.

-Esos callos que ves ahí se formaron en esos días. Dolían mucho, al comienzo, luego se descueraban y seguían allí. A veces teníamos combates reales con espadas de verdad. Resulté herido varias veces. Dicen que tengo una fuerza que no se condice con mi talla… y puede que sea verdad… pero mi cuerpo ha pagado. Me hubiera gustado mucho, muchísimo una maestra como la señorita Kaoru. No habría pasado hambre, ni frío… no me habría roto las manos, no me dolería la espalda tanto como me duele a veces. Creo que si ella te dice que hay una postura para el kendo, debe ser para que lo practiques y al pasar los años, no tengas lesiones como yo.

Yahiko miro a Kenshin y asombrado, comprobó en sus ojos que no le mentía.

-Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar… Yahiko, no sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por estar en tu lugar.

Un poco de dolor se filtró en esas palabras y Yahiko no quiso saber más. De las personas que conocía, sólo Kenshin no hablaba de su infancia.

-Haz los ejercicios de calentamiento para no perder la condición mientras la señorita Kaoru regresa.

Yahiko pensó un poco y miró a Kenshin. Recordó las veces que Kaoru lo ayudaba a levantarse cuando llevaba mucho rato sentado en el porche. La espalda, debía cuidar su espalda.

-¿Tú crees que Kaoru se enojó en serio?-

Kenshin siguió barriendo.

-Ojalá sólo hubiese sido eso.

**….**

Tae delegó algunas responsabilidades en su empleado de confianza y junto a Kaoru decidieron pasar algo así como una tarde de chicas. Se peinaron bonito, se pusieron algunos adornos y maquillaje y salieron a pasear al pueblo. Habían puestos de adornos, de ropa y de esas cosas que les gustaban. Kaoru se atrevió a comprar papel y tinta que le faltaba, entre otras cosas.

Luego se fueron a un lugar donde una colega de Tae preparaba masas dulces, para tomarlas con té amargo.

Conversaron miles de cosas, y Tae pronto advirtió que para Kaoru, un tema recurrente era Kenshin, su inquilino hacía un par de meses.

-Entonces te gusta Kenshin.- dijo levantando una ceja. Kaoru se atoró con su té.

-No digas eso.-

-Vamos, estamos en confianza. A mí me gusta mi jefe de cocina, aunque sé que nunca pasará nada.

-Tal vez… tengas razón.- admitió la joven.

-¿"Tal vez" ? Kaoru, eres muy joven, tienes la edad perfecta y créeme que 17 años no se tienen siempre. ¿Y estás aquí comiendo masas dulces? Si no te cuidas te pondrás gorda… ya se te ve un poco rellenita.

La joven se miró un poco a sí misma y al final puso cara de fastidio.

-No vale la pena que me cuide para Kenshin, si eso es lo que piensas. Él no está interesado en mí.

-¿Acaso le has preguntado?

El hombre de confianza apareció en el lugar, y se llevó a Tae aparte para decirle algo en secreto. Tae se acercó donde Kaoru.

-Hay un problema que debo atender en persona. Kaoru, ¿puedes quedarte aquí? La dueña del local es conocida mía y cuidará de ti, pero si vas conmigo, no podré concentrarme en el negocio. Regresaré cuando antes y seguiré nuestra conversación.-

Tae se ocupó de que Kaoru tuviera todo lo que quisiera y se retiró. La joven tomó una nueva masita dulce y pensó en Yahiko, Sanosuke y Kenshin. Suspirando, la masita que tenía en la mano se cayó, de modo que se agachó a recogerla para deshacerse de ella de un modo más limpio. Al incorporarse, Kenshin estaba junto a ella.

El vagabundo reparó rápidamente en los adornos y el maquillaje de Kaoru. Parecía una muñeca.

-Vine a ver que estuviera bien y Tae me dijo que aquí estaba. Me pidió que le hiciera compañía mientras volvía.

Se sentó con ella.

-Yahiko la hecha en falta. Me gustaría saber cuántos días estará afuera para calmarlo.

-No lo sé.- dijo Kaoru.- Aquí hay cosas buenas para mí.

Permanecieron mucho rato en silencio, mirando a la gente o ensimismados.

-Lamento que haya pasado esto.- dijo Kenshin.

-Yo también.- murmuró Kaoru.- Pero está bien así. No tengo importancia ni merezco ser defendida. Pueden vivir sin mi.

Kaoru desvió la mirada cuando Kenshin la buscó.

-Además, por lo menos aquí sé que Sanosuke no estará durmiendo en mi futón cuando llegue a mi cuarto.

Kenshin miraba a la joven con ganas de decirle algo, pero no sabía qué, exactamente. Quería que Kaoru lo mirara y le sonriera.

Tae llegó como prometió y Kenshin se puso de pie tranquilamente, despidiéndose de Kaoru con una inclinación.

Kaoru respondió a la despedida y se concentró en terminarse el bocado que tenía.

Tras conversar otro rato con su amiga Tae, se les hizo de noche y agotadas, se entregaron a un sueño reparador.

**…..**

Kenshin siempre fue un hombre autosuficiente. Preparaba sus alimentos sin mayor dificultad, su cama, el lavado de su ropa. Pero ahora, pensaba, de algún modo extrañaba que Kaoru no estuviera en casa.

Pensó mucho rato en ella, mirando las estrellas del cielo. Era extraño que antes no fuera así. La tenía todos los días, con su charla incesante sobre cosas que para ella eran trascendentales y que él, con más años encima, veía como chiquilladas. Sabía que Kaoru gustaba de él, pero no se preocupaba mucho por eso… se decía que él simplemente la cuidaba y le hacía compañía, porque ella le había contado que se sentía sola en esa casa llena de fantasmas. Después de todo era lo justo por la tremenda gentileza que había mostrado ella al dejarlo quedar allí. Se decía a sí mismo que el día que apareciera alguien digno realmente de Kaoru, él se iría sin mayores problemas para que hiciera su vida tranquila.

Y ahora… ahora pasaba que ella no llevaba ni un día completo fuera y rehuyendo su compañía, y él sentía que se iba a volver loco.

Yahiko y Sanosuke le hicieron compañía un rato, aligerando el ambiente con chistes y otras cosas. Cuando se fueron, Kenshin se quedó solo, sentado en su porche, extrañando a la gentil muchacha que le tendía una mano para que él se apoyara en ella, poniéndose de pie sin mayor problema.

Suspirando, se apoyó en la empuñadura de su espada y haciendo un poco de fuerza, se balanceó hacia delante. Pudo erguirse pensando que no necesitaba de Kaoru, pero que ella lo malacostumbró a necesitarla.

**…..**

Tae supo entretener a Kaoru y agotados todos los temas de conversación, Kaoru le pidió a Tae que le permitiera trabajar para pagar su estadía. Tae quería negarse, pero conocía a su amiga y sabía que necesitaba trabajar y distraer su mente en algo.

-Hazte cargo del apartado 1 y 2. No hagas más que eso, porque como sabrás, tengo empleados que se ocupan de lo demás.

Kaoru hizo caso y sirviendo mesas se le pasó toda la mañana. A la tarde fue a trabajar al dojo Maekawa y regresó junto a su amiga.

-Kenshin estuvo aquí, preguntando por ti.-

Kaoru dejó sus cosas en el suelo, asimilando la información.

-Me parece bien. Es un hombre que se preocupa de mi bienestar.

-Yo diría que te echa de menos.- dijo Tae un poco pícara.- Amiga, tengo más años que tú. He vivido… y bueno, no me ha ido tan bien como quisiera, pero podría asegurar que ese hombre necesita tu compañía.

-Yo digo que agradezco mucho que me permitieras alojar y que eres la mejor amiga del mundo.- dijo Kaoru fingiendo felicidad.

-Yo digo que no es necesario que me cambies el tema. Hasta donde dijiste, fue Sanosuke el que te hizo rabiar ayer. No entiendo por qué entonces castigas a Kenshin.

Kaoru se fue a la ventana a mirar a las personas de la calle ir y venir,

-Me esperaba que a Sano yo le importara un pepino. O que Yahiko no me respetara. Pero Kenshin… -suspiro.- Kenshin cuenta con el respeto y la autoridad sobre esos dos y en vez de apoyarme, trató de fingir que no pasaba nada.-

Tae miró a su amiga un poco asombrada con la última frase. No era lo que dijo, si no el modo. Sintió allí una profunda decepción.

-Cuando mi vida estuvo en riesgo, Kenshin acudió al llamado y me rescató de Sombrero Negro. Pero es lo que hubiera hecho con cualquiera. Si yo me equivoco y le grito a los demás, él trata de calmarme, pero si grito, y estoy en lo cierto, dice que se trata de algo sin importancia. Me deja sola… ¿Comprendes? He recibido a 4 personas en mi casa para no sentirme sola: Uno me traicionó para quedarse con mi dojo, otros dos simplemente se burlan de mi todo el tiempo y el último, el que más me importa, hace como que no existo… -

Tae se acercó a Kaoru y le frotó los brazos un poco.

-Querida… no te aflijas por esas cosas. Kaoru, los hombres son muy tontos, ellos no ven las cosas como nosotros lo hacemos.

-Si, pero esos que tengo en casa sólo me hacen daño y se ríen de eso. Si lloro dicen que soy infantil y malcriada y si me enojo que soy una vieja bruja… yo no quiero vivir más eso, para eso me iba mejor sola. No había nadie allí, pero al menos no me sentía tan mal.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Echarlos?-

-No. No sé. No quiero pensar en eso.-

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, Yahiko despertó con catarro, y con los cobertores del futón lejos de él. Recordó que Kaoru le dijo un par de veces que no se moviera tanto en la noche, porque no siempre ella despertaba para taparlo de vuelta.

Desganado, se encontró a Kenshin poniendo el miso en la mesa.

-¿Miso de nuevo?-

-No alcanza para más. Come, esto es muy nutritivo. También queda arroz.

Sanosuke apareció dispuesto a desayunar, pero no le gustó tampoco el miso.

-Está bien, amigo.- dijo Kenshin llevando las cosas a la mesa.- Tráenos algo para nosotros.-

-¿Estás loco? No llevo dinero, apenas me alcanza para comer algo yo.-

Yahiko miró a Sanosuke y Kenshin sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que en este momento tenemos con qué alimentarte a ti?

-Vamos, ya suenas como Jou-chan.

-Creo que por lo menos, la señorita Kaoru merece una disculpa de parte tuya.-

Yahiko hizo un ruido feo cuando aspiro fuertemente para destapar su nariz.

-Lo siento.-

-Una disculpa?-

-La señorita Kaoru hace muchos esfuerzos por nosotros y nos cuida. Y sólo la hacemos sentir mal.

-Vamos, Kenshin, no es necesario disculparse si puedes ir con ella, decirle lo que ella quiere oír y ya. A Kaoru le gustas y si te pones tierno con ella, hará lo que le pidas. Es muy simple.

La espada hizo un clik al deslizarse levemente sobre la saya. Sanosuke miró la sakaba primero y luego a Kenshin. Lo que vio en su cara no le gustó.

-Desde luego, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… -

-Insultas continuamente a la mujer de esta casa, la molestas y eres incapaz de pedirle una disculpa, pero si muy capaz de restregarle en su cara miles de defectos que no tiene. Me decepcionas, porque pensé que eras un hombre digno.

Tras pelear una vez a muerte con Kenshin, Sanosuke sabía que de darse una segunda vez, no saldría tan bien librado.

-Kenshin… -

-Te exijo, si no vas a aportar con nada, que por lo menos respetes a la señorita Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin congelando la sangre en las venas de Sanosuke con su forma de mirarlo.- Que no le pidas prestado si no hay una intención real de pagar, y que le pidas permiso para entrar cada vez que vengas. Y por sobre todo, que dejes de burlarte de sus sentimientos, sean hacia mí u otra persona. No te corresponde juzgar esas cosas.

-Yahiko, lo mismo corre para ti. Se al menos más considerado con Kaoru. Ella también está tan sola como cada uno de nosotros y decidió compartirnos su casa. Podría no haberlo hecho. Podrías seguir con ese grupo que alguna vez te obligó a robar. Podría vivir en la calle y sabes muy bien que en cualquier momento se pondrá a nevar. Y para los dos… ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie.

Kenshin se sentó a desayunar su arroz y luego salió a cortar leña, que se avecinaba la nieve, y era bueno tenerla bajo el cobertizo.

Yahiko y Sanosuke apenas se miraron, concientes de que había una amenaza sobre sus cabezas y con la garganta apretada, acabaron de comer.

**….**

"Eztimada ceñorita KAORU:

Le ruego de la manera mas umilde y respetuosa que por favor disculpe a este tonto ombre por no comprender su sentimientos la mañana de ace 2 días y por no alludarla, siendo que este ombre cuenta con el respeto no merecido de yaiko y sanozuke y ante una palabra de este ombre se ubieran cayado.

Espero, desde el fondo de mi corazon que no siga enfadada por esas cosas y que se encuentre mejor de animo cuando reciva esta carta. Le prometo que ombre sera mas atento y mas considerado con usted para que no dege de sonreir, pero por favor, regrese a casa. Después de toso es suya y no es usted quien deviera salir de ella. No es lo mismo si la ceñorita KAORU no esta.

Muy atentamente, Kenshin."

-Kaoru, anoche empezó a nevar, pero Kenshin llegó muy temprano. Le dije que dormías y me dejó esta nota para ti. ¿Sabes? Creo que no ha dormido.-

Kaoru miró a Tae con sentimientos encontrados tras leer la carta. Kenshin… oh… Kenshin le pedía perdón y le pedía que volviera.

-Kaoru, francamente me da pena tu amigo. Sigue afuera… bueno, lo hice pasar al interior del local un ratito, pero, Kaoru… Él vino a buscarte! Por lo menos deberías hablar con él.

La joven seguía sentada en su futón, releyendo la carta una y otra vez.

-Kaoru… lo que sea que haya hecho, estoy segura que ya recapacitó sobre eso.-

-No creo. No.- dijo Kaoru lanzando el papel.- En cuanto esto se olvide, me harán sentir mal de nuevo. No son como tú, que si me quieres.

-Pero Kaoru… por favor, perdona los errores y sigue adelante. Los hombres son tontos, así son ellos. Tal vez Kenshin sea una excepción. Te escribió una maravillosa carta y espera que le des una respuesta. ¿Se tomaría tantas molestias si no le importaras? Sabes muy bien que ese hombre no necesita una mujer en casa para sobrevivir. Si está aquí es porque te necesita. No dejes que el orgullo te haga perder esa maravillosa compañía. Y si te hicieron sentir mal, ve, y diles lo que te molestó. Quizá te ayude a resolverlo.

-Pero Tae… no puedo… - dijo Kaoru con la voz ahogada.- me siento mal… no puedo permitir que me vea a punto de llorar. -

-¡Kaoru Kamiya, única representante del estilo Kamiya Kasshim Ryu, tienes que hacer lo correcto y enfrentar a ese hombre.- dijo Tae muy enérgica.- Lo haré pasar en este momento, asi que será mejor que te pongas algo encima.

Tae salió del lugar y Kaoru se puso muy nerviosa. Releyó la carta y alcanzó a ponerse algo sobre la yukata cuando Kenshin llamó a su puerta.

El pelirrojo entró y apenas miró a Kaoru, bajó la mirada. Le daba vergüenza verla con poca ropa… en realidad le daba más vergüenza lo que sentía al verla así. No era correcto.

-Señorita Kaoru, le pido muy sinceramente, una disculpa por mi comportamiento. No pensé que las cosas fueran a pasar de este modo. De verdad, lo lamento muchísimo. Nunca más la dejaré sola en los asuntos que sean.-

De alguna manera, Kenshin había dado en el clavo al elegir las palabras. Era, más o menos, lo que Kaoru quería escuchar de él. Y entonces, la joven sintió el escozor de las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos.

-Está bien, Kenshin… tú de todos modos no tienes la culpa de ser como eres y tratar… de conciliar las partes. Tú… yo… yo no me puedo enojar contigo porque eres lo más importante que tengo en mi dojo.-

Al decir esas cosas, Kaoru se arrepintió de dejar hablar a su corazón. No era una buena idea. Si Kenshin sabía que a ella le gustaba, si se lo decía abiertamente, corría el riesgo de que él se disculpara por eso, le dijera que no la quería hacer sufrir y se fuera. Pero ella quería decirle… sin embargo, no podía correr el riesgo.

Se volvió, dándole la espalda.

-No tomes en cuenta… supongo que a veces hablo de más y no… pienso….-

Kenshin miró a la joven que balbuceaba palabras nerviosa. Era tan fuerte y frágil a la vez… más que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. Se acercó y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, repentinamente conmovido con ese pensamiento. Kaoru, dejó de hablar, y de respirar.

Las manos de Kenshin se deslizaron hacia delante y se entrelazaron a la altura de su cuello. Ocultó el rostro entre los cabellos negros de la joven y se quedó allí.

-Conozco lo que es tener una persona importante en esa casa.-

Tras varios días de aguantarse las lágrimas y pensar que eso era un tema superado, Kaoru no pudo contenerlas más. Se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin gimoteos y Kenshin las sintió sobre sus manos.

Kaoru lo tomó por las muñecas y así se quedaron.

**…..**

-Kaoru, vuelve pronto. Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte por aquí.- dio Tae al despedirla.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. El jueves pasaré, después de dar clases.

Tae sonrió y vio a su amiga perderse entre le gente de la calle, siguiendo a Kenshin.

Tras llegar a la zona del pueblo más despoblada, pudieron avanzar uno al lado del otro.

-Ha caído mucha nieve.- dijo Kenshin.- Hará frío, pero hay mucha leña para el brasero.-

-Me alegro.- dijo la muchacha.

Llegando al dojo, se instalaron a tomar té. Yahiko llegó junto a ellos y le pidió a Kaoru una disculpa y le dijo que la había extrañado y que necesitaba ejercitarse para dominar el estilo Kamiya Kasshim.

Contenta, Kaoru lo disculpó y como ahora los tres estaban tomando té, apareció Sanosuke.

Traía una bolsa con monedas de plata que dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-Anoche me fue bien en las apuestas y me costó mucho, Jou-chan, para que veas que te aprecio, traerte este dinero sin gastarlo. Gracias por todo. Y lamento lo del pescado.

**…..**

A pesar del frío el día acabó exitosamente. No se podían sentar afuera, pero en el comedor, Kenshin y Kaoru miraban las brasas del fuego acomodarse a medida que se convertían en ceniza.

Kenshin miró a la muchacha, que estaba con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesa, sonriendo perezosamente.

Si él fuera otra persona, no lo dudaría. Le diría lo que pensaba de ella, todo lo que sentía y todo lo que haría por ella. Pero su vida era un poco complicada. Necesitaba más tiempo para ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas.

Kaoru se levantó y le puso un poco de sake. Regresó a su sitio y él tomó lo servido. Si él fuera diferente, no dudaría.

-Yo lo sé.- murmuró Kaoru. Kenshin supo que ella también podía leerlo, pero no le importó.

Yahiko, que los acompañaba, miraba a uno y otro como si fuera la primera vez. Siempre molestaba a Kaoru con Kenshin, pero ahora, se daba cuenta que él la necesitaba.

Kenshin levantó la mirada y Kaoru se situó delante de él. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Yahiko entonces vio el leve gesto de molestia del pelirrojo. Lo de su espalda era cierto. Se levantó raudo para ir a acostarse. Kaoru ordenó un poco con ayuda de Kenshin, guardando el sake.

Se dieron las buenas noches y Kenshin, un poco indeciso, se quedó en la puerta que daba al pasillo de los dormitorios. Había algo que necesitaba decir.

-Se veía muy bien con los adornos… cuando estaba con su amiga.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Gracias, Kenshin. Buenas noches de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kaoru.

**…**

Fin acto único.

Diciembre 17, 2011

Notas de autora.

Creo que la mayoría se dará cuenta de dónde salió esta idea. Les quiero agradecer sinceramente a todas quienes participaron de este complicado momento en la vida de Kaoru. Gracias a Tere, a Natali, a Catherine y Katherine, que me dieron la inspiración para algunos pasajes.

Un beso gigante.

Blankaoru.


End file.
